In multiple-device systems, there is frequently a need to write the same data to memory associated with each of the devices. On exemplary multiple-device system includes the NVIDIA Scalable Link Interface (SLI) graphics system. During use of such systems, it is often desirable to allow an associated graphics driver to perform a single write operation, but have hardware write the associated data to memory associated with each of the multiple devices.
One potential problem that arises when attempting to support such a capability occurs when a write operation initiated by a first device is delivered to the driver which, in turn, replicates such write operation not only for each of the other devices, but the first device as well. In such situation, it is possible that the system may be encumbered with infinite loops, deadlocks, etc. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.